Return to Jasper Park
(Pooh and friends walking to the cave) Pooh: Thomas, Budgie, Lightening, I think you should be outside. Lightening: Mater and I will wait. Pippa: And Budgie, Thomas and we will wait for you. Humphrey: Hi, Eve. Lily: Hi, Mom. Kate's Mom: Oh, there you are. Why are you so late? Dinner's gone cold. Humphrey: Uh, Runt had an incident. Runt: Dad, I'm fine. Tigger: And Budgie says he saw a ghost. But don't worry, I know he's joking. Budgie the Little Helicopter: It's not a joke! I really did see a ghost! Tigger: Sorry. Kate: Who are your friends? Bambi: My name is Bambi. And this is my father, the Great Prince. Faline: I'm Faline. And these are our fawns, Geno and Gurri. Thumper: I am Thumper. Flower: My name is Flower. Kenai: My name is Kenai. Koda: My name's Koda. Nita: I'm Nita. Tod: My name is Tod. And this is my wife, Vixey. Copper: I am Copper. (Tony snoring and groans) Tony: (sleeps) Stay away! Stay away! Claudette: Something got your fur in a bunch? Stinky: Little bro, you're, you're as pale as a coyote. Runt: A coyote, (scoffs) really? Stinky: Hey, did you alert the critters that the Omegas are the new kings of the forest? Runt: No, but I will tomorrow. Pippa: Budgie, are you sure what you saw was a ghost? Budgie the Little Helicopter: Of course it was. I'm sure of it. It looked like a wolf. And lightning came out of its eyes. Kate: I think a different field trip is probably a good idea. (Runt gasps) Humphrey: Kate, it's not a bad place to explore. Lily: Yeah. Critters everywhere! Kate's mom: I have an idea! Let's all go! We can do a hunt...(growls)...and afterwards have a picnic. (Tony and Winston are still asleep) (Tony snores) Tony: Stay away... Stay away. Kate's Mom: Wolf attack! Both: (waking up, yelling) War! (Tony and Winston seeing Pooh and friends standing and then standing up) Tony: How was the forest? Sue: (in Riley's voice) It was fine, I guess. I don't know. Lily: Except that place has some strange weather patterns. Tony: Windy, right? Lily: Yeah! Runt: Especially up by Saw Tooth Cave. Tony: Runt, I told you to stay away from that place. Stinky: Uncle Tony, What happened to you when you were there? Lightning McQueen: Yeah. Winston: Don't act like you don't want to tell them your story. Tony: I really don't. (the cubs walking to him and staring at him) Well, okay. It was a dark and cold night. Winston: And if it's Tony's story, it'll be even darker and colder. Tony: There we were, young wolves, like yourselves... (flashback) (Young Tony and his friends walking in the forest) Tony: We were practice hunting. On the tail of a major prey! It was huge! (Young Tony jumps at the squirrel) (It runs away) Tony: Antlers as sharp as rocks! (The squirrel climbs the tree) We stalked it across the path. (It jumps and runs into the cave) I had to get it. It was my first act as a future leader. Lyle: Tony, it looks like it went into that cave. Link: That dark and creepy cave. Young Tony: Okay, Lyle and Link, you twins go check it out. (Lyle and Link looking at each other) Both: Why us? Young Tony: Because if anything happens to one, there's is always a spare. Tony: I was so selfless. Young Tony: Think about it. You'll come back with your biggest prey yet! (Lyle and Link climbing to the cave) (He turns to Tony and Tony smiles) (The wind blows) Young Tony: Come on, let's do this thing! (Wind howling) (Lyle and Link running down) Young Tony: Oh, for howling out loud! What is wrong with you two? I'll do it. (Young Tony climbing up) (The wolf ghost appears, growling) (Young Tony walks to the cave but then stops and turns to the ghost) (Thunder rumbling) (Young Tony screams) (He runs down) Young Tony: Run! Run! It's going to get us! (flashback) Tony: It's going to get us! It's going to get us! It's going to get us! (calms down) And I never went into the forest again. Pippa: Gosh! Kate: Okay, I think it's getting late. Humphrey: Uh, yeah, I agree. Uh, pups, thank grandma for dinner. All: Thanks for dinner, Grandma. Kate's mom: Come back for left overs. Humphrey: Oh, and, uh, thank Uncle Tony for the bedtime horror story. All: Thanks for the bedtime horror story! (At night) Kate: (sighs) They're growing up so fast. Hunting, exploring. Quite a paw full. Humphrey: Yeah. It's how a grey wolf gets even greyer. (Both yawning) (Sleeping) (Runt sleeping) (In his dream, the wind blows while he is on the tree) Runt: I am not afraid. I am not afraid. I am not afraid. (The wolf ghost appears and Runt turns and gasps) (Then he turns back to the cave to see the eyes glowing) (He gasps) (He wakes up screaming) Stinky: You okay, little brother? Geno: It sounds like that you had a nightmare, Runt. Runt: I have to go back. I have to! Are you four with me? Budgie the Little Helicopter: I'll come too. Just in case. (The next day) Kate: Have fun at the river! Catch a few fish, would you? Runt: Uh, sure thing, mom. Claudette: I feel guilty. Stinky: Why? Technically we are going to the river. Just taking a detour. Kate: And please... Benjamin: Be here at dinner time. Faline: Be careful out there, children. Gurri: Yes, Mother. Pooh: Budgie, are you sure you, Buttons, Rusty and Koda can watch over the cubs? Budgie: Yes, Pooh. Don't worry. Koda: Don't you worry about us. Budgie: I hope we don't run into that ghost again. Koda: Don't you worry, pal. As long as we stay away from the cave, that ghost isn't coming anywhere near us. (Budgie gulps) (fading in) Runt: Welcome to my kingdom. Stinky: It's, ah, nice, Runt. Uh... A bit dark, and... Claudette: So shadowy. Budgie: And the same place, we saw that ghost wolf. Koda: Thomas says there is no such thing as ghosts. Claudette: Okay, now we've seen it and we should...high tail it over to the river. Buttons: Yeah. Maybe we should get going. Runt: (grabbing his tail with his paw) No, I want to show you Saw Tooth Cave. Are you eight afraid? Stinky: No! Claudette: No! Budgie: No. Geno: No! Gurri: No. Koda: No. Buttons: No. Rusty: No. (Animal cries out) (Both yell) (Budgie screams) (Buttons and Rusty screaming) Runt: Would you two wolves channel your inner alpha? We're creating an image here! (Fran and Freida laughing) Runt: Great. Stinky: Identify yourselves! Fran: (scoffs) Identify yourself! Claudette: Well, we asked you first! And we outrank you guys. Budgie: Yeah. Buttons: So push off, ladies! Freida: Check out bear boy. He has got some serious attitude. Fran: And what is with that fur? Is that a mullet? (Claudette gasps) Buttons: Don't make me eat you. Rusty: Yeah. Claudette: Well, well, if it isn't the mean girls of Shadow Forest! Runt: Okay, now look. Let's all try and be friendly here. I'm Runt, the future king of the forest... Freida: (laughs) Says who? Stinky: Says Winston, the leader of the wolves. And I do believe we can come and go as we wish. Freida: And I do believe you can't! Runt: Hey, hey! We're not here to cause problems. Come on. Koda: You have a point. (turning to the female porcupines) You can't scare me. (They head there) Budgie: Well, here we are. Rusty: Yeah. Runt: Let's do this thing. (Wind blowing) Okay, maybe we should come back another day. Claudette: (gasps) What is that? Stinky: It looks like a wolf. Budgie: I know it's a wolf but mostly it's the ghost! (It floats just in front of them) Koda: (in Littleoot's voice) Quick, this way! (The cubs running while Budgie flies) (The ghost is after them) (The porcupines watching) (They stop for a moment) Budgie: Now what? Stinky: Which way is out? Claudette: I think we came that way, didn't we? Buttons: We did. Runt: No, no, it was that way! (Claudette turns and gasps) (The ghost is still after them) Claudette: Run, run! This way, bros! (The cubs and fawns jumping into the bush) (Budgie hides behind a tree) Rusty: Is it gone? Stinky: Okay, be very quiet. (Stinky and Claudette coming out of hiding) Where are we? Claudette: I'll scope out the opposite direction. Stinky: You guys stay with Runt. Buttons: You've got it. Stinky: Runt, you stay in there with them! Runt: What am I? The sitting paddy? (Claudette and Stinky coming out of the bush) Runt: (coming out) Stinky, Claudette, anything? (Wind howling) Claudette: I think I found the exit. Buttons: Oh. Where is Stinky? Rusty: (terrifying) He's gone! Geno: Who saw him last? Koda: How long has he been missing? Runt: I don't know. (Stinky screams) Claudette: Stinky! Runt: Bro, where are you? (Claudette, Runt and friends running to find Stinky) Runt: His paw marks stop here. (jumping with Claudette and friends) Stinky! Claudette: Stinky! Where are you?! Buttons, Rusty, Geno, Gurri, Koda, and Budgie: Stinky! Stinky! Stinky! (Runt climbs up the tree while grunting and finding Stinky) Budgie: Anything? (flies up to join him) Runt: No, nothing! I...I don't see him anywhere. STINKY! Budgie: Runt, look! (The ghost appears in front of the cave with the glowing eyes) Runt: It's protecting her! (The ghost disappears) (The female wolf comes out and bids him to turn to Stinky) Runt: What are you saying to me? Budgie: I think she's saying... (The female wolf points at the river below) Budgie: Look down. (Stinky tries to climb up the edge) Runt: Claudette, I see him! I see him! (Budgie and Runt come down) (Claudette and the others join them) Koda: Stinky, grab my paw and I'll pull you up! Stinky: I can't! I'm slipping! Budie: (lowing the rope) Here, Stinky! Grab the rope. (Stinky grabs his cable in his jaws) Stinky: I've got it! Budgie: Hang on! (He pulls and eventually gets Stinky on top of the ledge) (Back at the cave) Mr. Rat: Cubs, we might have a little talk with you. Kate: You said you were going to the river! Stinky: Well, we did travel to the river! Kenai: Koda. Why didn't you go to the river with them? Koda: I couldn't help myself. Runt took us to the Shadow Forest. Budgie: I went too. Just in case the ghost was there. Thomas: So, there really is a ghost? Budgie: I did! There was a female with the glowing eyes and it is protecting her. She helped us to rescue Stinky and I saved him. Claudette: And Stinky has the do paddle to prove us! Stinky: I saw something coming and freaked out, and then I fell. But I survived! Budgie: And I used the rope to rescue him from the falling. Kate: Oh, pups, enough with that forest. Can't you stick to chasing butterflies in the valley? Claudette: Huh? Kate: Or playing in front of the cave. Runt: Playing what? Kate: Well, you can play...howl. Copper: Or you can play hide-and-seek. Rabbit: That's right. Stinky: Oh, you mean like howling every 15 minutes so you can locate us? Kate: No. (chuckles) On the hour will do. Rabbit: (in Babar's voice) What do you think, Thomas? Thomas: Well, I wouldn't put it that way. Tell you what. The next time you go, the rest of us will tag along. Don't you agree? Tod: I agree. Claudette: What's next? A leash? Humphrey: Okay, guys. Look, your mother is just trying to make sure that you don't... you know, get yourself into a... situation. Stinky: Yeah, a situation that could be bad... leads to bad things. Budgie: But what about you and Humphrey, Kate? Didn't you two get into a lot of situations? Gurri: (in Runt's voice) But I wouldn't say it led to bad things. Well, not in the end, at least. (Kate and Humphrey looking at each other) Thomas: We've got into some situations in the past. Lightning McQueen: And look what we did. (Outside of the cave) (Tony walks to the twin wolves who are Lyle and Link) Tony: If it isn't my favorite twins. Lyle: We hear that a bunch of Omegas went into Shadow Forest today. Tony: Against my wishes. Lyle: It must be safe if Omega went there. Tony: For what I understand, it's exactly as we left it. Link: Did Winston declare it for the Omegas? I heard there was a lot of food in there. Tony: For your own good, stick to hunting in the fields. Link: Ever since Winston allowed Kate to marry Humphrey, the alphas have short end. Lyle: We found the forest first! Link: Yeah, we did. (Budgie and Pippa watch) Pippa: Oh dear. Budgie: We'd better to follow them. (Meanwhile) (Humphrey, Kate and the heroes following the cubs) Claudette: Ugh! Can Mom and Dad chill? Runt: Let's call them out. Stinky: Let me... I do believe we are being followed! Thomas: You think we're following you here? Humphrey: Kate, did you hear that? The pups think their own parents are following them. Please. (chuckles) Huh. I told you this was a bad idea. (Budgie and Pippa arrive) Budgie: Hi. (whispering to the pups) Mind if we tag along? Kate: No, no. We're just, uh, going on a walk. Hey! Hey, let's do a family walk... together... okay? Nobi: Sounds great. What could go wrong? Sue: (chuckles) It's delightful. Not at all terrifying. Claudette: Mom, it's time we explore places by ourselves. (Kate and Humphrey look at each other) Budgie: But don't worry, we'll keep an eye on them for you. Humphrey: Okay, well, stay on the path of...uh...life. Kate: And, uh...throw us a howl... every now and then. (The pups, Pippa and the heroes head off) Humphrey: I have an idea. (Later) (Paddy quacks swimming on the pond) Marcel: Well, look at Paddy... Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack. Humphrey: Isn't it kind of a duck thing? Bleech! Marcel: And so is l'orange sauce. Paddy, enough of that! Paddy: I have to get it out of my system. Humphrey: Oh, gosh, is that What you're doing? I drink out of this lake. Marcel: Unlucky you. Uh, Paddy, Humphrey has a task for us. Hurry! Paddy: Will the stuffed goose please stop pressuring me? Marcel: Uh, the pups are no longer pups, my friend. You and Kate must learn to let them go! I'll never forget when my mama gathered me in her maternal wings and threw me off the nest. (Paddy gets out of the pond) Paddy: Ah, all cleaned up. Humphrey: That's more than I needed to know. Marcel: The parents are dealing with maturing pups. Humphrey: They're always getting into trouble! Paddy: Hmm. Sounds like a family trait. Marcel: But no judgment, by the way. Humphrey: Please, guys, just some air reconnaissance. (The pups and the heroes arrive at two paths) Budgie: Which way was it to the forest again? Koda: I think it's that way. Buttons: (in Kenai's voice) You think or you know? Koda: Uh, that way? (Marcel appears behind the tree and flies to the other tree) (Paddy peaks to see the heroes walking) (Paddy falls) Rusty: What's that? Stinky: That sounded like Paddy. Uncle Paddy, is that you? Marcel: (sighs) Never send a duck to do a goose's job! (Runt points with his paw) (Stinky runs before Paddy flies after him) (Runt and the heroes running back before Marcel flies) Runt: Uncle Marcel, stop following us! Budgie: Yeah! We keeping an eye on them. Mater: Yeah! Marcel: Oh, I was, uh... trying to catch a field mouse! Claudette: Yeah, right. Did our parents put you up to this? Marcel: My beak is sealed! (Marcel honking) (He fall onto the ground) (He groans) Budgie: Really? Pippa: Budgie! Claudette: If we're being honked at, we tend to move! Marcel: Well, where is Runt? Budgie: I'll go and look for him. (flies away) Pippa: Be careful! (Meanwhile) (Runt runs) Runt: (stops) Hello? Hello? (The glowing eyes shows) I wanted to thank you for the other day. You helped me to find my brother. Can I come up? Is that okay? Voice: Please, don't. Runt: Okay, we're making progress here. I just want to say hi. Voice: I don't want any visitors. (Runt climbs up the tree) Runt: Almost there. Okay, used to that wind already. (Budgie arrives) Budgie: Runt! What are you doing?! What if the ghost comes back?! (Runt jumps) (He enters the cave) Runt: Bringing... a house warming gift. It's simple but it's, um, art. Look at the texture. It says, "Life...is a rough..." (Runt hears the wind) I am not afraid. I am the king of the forest. Wow. That sounded pretty good. (Turning to the ghost) Boring. Doesn't scare me! I once fought a bear...cub at Rabbit Poo mountain! (The ghost growls) Budgie: Runt! (flies towards him and tackles him into the cave) (They stop near a white female wolf) Female wolf: You've been to Rabbit Poo Mountain? Runt: Yes. (She smiles) Runt: Who are you? Female wolf: Come back tomorrow. Runt: So, I'm... I'm free to leave? Female wolf: Yes, but move quickly. Budgie: We will. Thanks. (They head off) (Meanwhile) (Two wolves walking) Fran: Flea alert. Freida: We let one in and now we've got the whole pack to deal with Fran: Well, if it isn't wolf square. Link: Look, tasty prey. Lyle: And so plump. Freida: What?. Fran: What? Should we take them down? Freida: Should we take them down? Fran: I wonder how (enunciating) they would taste. Freida: Gross me out... Fran: Psyche! I wouldn't eat a wolf. Like, disgusting! Link: Are they sneering at us? (Fran and Freida snarling) Lyle: Okay, that critter just gave me a territorial challenge. Link: Go ahead, show the porcupine who's top dog! (Lyle walks) (Freida gasps) Fran: He's marking my favorite tree? Freida: Oh, gross! Lyle: You know, in this lighting, they're almost cute. Fran: That does it. (Fran and Freida snarling as Lyle and Link running away) Freida: Great. They were supposed to run out of the woods! (Link and Lyle walking) Link: Wait, I went first last time. Lyle: Okay, put your paw out. Link: Ready? Leaf, teeth, rock... Lyle: I won! Take that. Link: Just like last time. (The wind blows) (The ghost appears) (Link and Lyle running away, screaming) Fran and Freida: Come again! (Meanwhile) (Indistinct conversations) Winston: Order, order! Tony: Speak! Link: Winston, Tony, we ventured into Shadow Forest, and we saw for ourselves... that forest is haunted! (All laughing) Lyle: There is a ghost of a wolf. Winston: Where? Link: It was this image in the tree. Winston: Been telling your stories lately? Lyle: And there are two witches... Winston: Witches? Link: Yeah, these two porcupines. (All laughing) (At night) (The wolves sleeping) (Link wakes Lyle up) Lyle: Do you mind? I was having a nice dream about a moonlight howl. Link: No one believed us. Lyle: Yeah, it stunk. Now back to my dream and you're not in it. Link: And now we look pathetic to out pack. Lyle: Try to sleep it off. (Lyle gets back to sleep) Link: If we chase out the ghost, we will be heroes. (Lyle wakes up again) Lyle: We'll need more wolves. (They looking at them and then looking at each other) (Meanwhile) (Budgie flies with Runt in his pocket) Budgie: You could've at least let someone come with you, Runt. Runt: Hey, did I ask you to follow me? Budgie: I had to make sure you were safe. What if the ghost got you? Runt: You got me away before it did. Say. Why don't we go together? Budgie: Fine but don't blame me if we get caught. (They fly out of the cave) Runt: Ssh. Lyle: Hey, you! Budgie: Uh, oh. (Lyle and Link approach) Budgie: Hi. Lyle: Isn't it a little late for you to be out? Runt: We had to. uh... you know... Link: (laughs) Get back to your cave. And you better to fly back to where you came from, helicopter. Runt: What's going on? Lyle: Mmm... Nothing, nothing at all. Link: By the way, what exactly did you see in Shadow Forest? Anything unusual? Runt: Uh, no. Nothing. Budgie: Nothing at all. (He grins sheepishly) (Link growls) Budgie: Okay. We did see something. Runt: Something that my friend here may be too scared to reveal. There, um, there was something way down by the river. Lyle: Like what? Runt: Something strange down there. (Budgie nudges him) Budgie: Let's go! (The wolves turning to talk to each other) (Meanwhile) (Budgie and Runt flying to the cave in Shadow Forest to talk to the female wolf) Budgie: Hello? Hello. Hello? (in Bernard's voice) Uh, excuse me? (stammers) Sorry to bother you so late. We (in Shrek's voice) need to talk to you. Female wolf: Come here. (Budgie and Runt entering the cave and Runt jumps from him) Runt: Are you hiding from the other pack? Female wolf: Yes. Because, uh... Runt: Because a wolf who can't see isn't considered useful to some? Female wolf: Yes. (She turns and walks forward) Budgie: Then, how did you know where Stinky was? Female wolf: I heard a splash, and well, I have other talents. Male porcupine: How did you get up here? Budgie: We flew here. Runt: He carried me. (The wolves barking in the distance when Runt turns) Female wolf: You brought them? Budgie: NO! We didn't do the sort of things to you! Runt: We came to warn you! They'll come after you. Female wolf: You know how to get to Rabbit Poo Mountain. Runt: Yes. Female wolf: Can you take me there? Male porcupine: Daria? Are you kidding? He is a pup! He is a little helicopter! Runt: I am not a pup! (Daria and the male porcupine smiling) Runt: I just look like one. My name is Runt. Budgie: I'm Budgie. Runt: What's at Rabbit Poo Mountain? (Daria thinks of her memory as the flashback begins) (At Rabbit Poo Mountain, a young Daria walks around as her mother and sisters move on) (The mother and pups pass Head Wolf and he suddenly notices Daria) (They turning to look at them) (Head Wolf looks at Daria) (Daria looks around) Head Wolf: She can't possibly raise future hunters when one of those pups is... (Daria bumps into a log) (She falls) (Head Wolf growls) (Daria gets up) (She hears Head Wolf approach) (Head Wolf growls loudly) (He jumps roaring) (Daria looks frightened and looks away) (Her mother saves her and Head Wolf hits the ground) (He turns to Daria mother running away with her being carried in her mouth) Head Wolf: It is the way of the pack! (He runs after them) (While running, she turns to Daria's family and then turns back) (The father nods and Daria's mother runs on with Daria in her mouth) (The scene cuts to what happened at the beginning of the film) (The thunder rumbles) (Daria's mother finds the place to hide her) (The wolves barking in the distance) (Her mother hides her in the bush) (She runs and hides herself as well in the bush with her) (She leaves her) (The male porcupine shows up) (He spots Daria) Male porcupine: Psst! Psst! (Daria comes out) Male porcupine: Come with me. I know a safe place. (He takes her to the safe place) (The flashback ends) Budgie: Wow, some story. Daria: I just want to hear her voice. Once. (Budgie thinks then gets an idea) Budgie: We'll take you home to your mom, Daria. (Barking is heard) Runt: I told them to go to the river. Male porcupine: So you did bring them here? Runt: No! Daria, we have to leave. Male porcupine: It's a trap. He's still a wolf. (Wolves barking) Budgie: These are wolf from Runt's pack. (He turns to the entrance) Lyle: Something is up there. Link: If we storm it all at once, we can get to it. Okay, follow me! (The wolves beginning to climb the rocks) (Budgie gasps) Budgie: They're coming! (He scoops the porcupine, Daria and Runt and flies out of the cave) (The wind blows and the wolf's ghost appears) (He just ignores it) Link: Push on, brother! (Link and Lyle, followed by some other wolves, enter the cave) Lyle: No ghost! Link: Yeah. But maybe... (Two sets of eyes glow in the dark) (All gasping and screaming, running) (Whining) Freida: Who's next? (All whimpering) (Meanwhile, Budgie flies with Daria, the porcupine, and Runt in his pocket) Budgie: (in Frozone's voice) That was way too close. We are not doing that again. Runt: Thank you very much. Now let's get move on. Daria: At least I won't be needing to do any running. Budgie: I hope they won't get mad while we are helping her. Runt: Who are you talking about? Budgie: Nobody. Male porcupine: You know, you're not actually that bad. Budgie: Thank you, I think. (Meanwhile) (Kate, Humphrey and the pups and heroes are asleep inside the cave) Thomas: (wakes up) Guys, wake up! Tigger: You suppose to asleep when you go back to sleep also. (Tigger purrs) (Copper wakes up) (Tod wakes up) Disgust: (yawns) What is going on? (Benjamin wakes up) (Gusto wakes up) Tummi: (wakes up) Huh? (Noby, Doraemon and Sue waking up) (Bongo wakes up) (Timothy wakes up with his eyes half open and moans) Timothy: Those Shadow Wood nonsense. (Blinky wakes up and yawns) (Elliot and friends waking up) (Rudolph wakes up) (Stitch wakes up) Angel: (wakes up) Huh? (Rusty wakes up) Rusty: (wakes Buttons up) Buttons! Buttons: (wakes up) Huh? What's happening? Thomas: Something's not right. (gasps) You don't think Budgie and Runt went back to Shadow Forest, do you? Pooh: I don't think so. Pippa: I think they did. (She indicates puppy tracks on the floor) (The Great Prince follows her while he looks up) The Great Prince: It would seem that Runt was sneaking out, Budgie caught him and then they headed to Shadow Forest together. Sue: (in Alice's voice) Oh no! Thomas: We've got to find them. Elliot: We got to wake Humphrey and Kate first. Percy: (sounds his super loud whistle, waking Kate and Humphrey) (Kate and Humphrey still sleeping) Thomas: Kate, Humphrey! Wake up! Faline: Please! I think I will handle this. (waking Humphrey up) Humphrey. (Humphrey: Waterfall... Oh, pretty, waterfall.) Wake up. (tapping him with her hoof) Wake up. (Diesel sounds his horn) Thomas: Diesel! Diesel: I'm trying to help wake them up. Thomas: Well, Faline can still handle it. (Humphrey wakes up) Thomas: Or can she. Humphrey: (yawns) What's with all the noise? We're trying to sleep. Major waterfall! Pooh: What major waterfall? McBeaverton: Look. It's Runt. (in Melman's voice) He's gone. Pippa: And so is Budgie. Humphrey: (in Alex's voice) Gone?! What do you mean 'gone'?! McBeaverton: He left here. Pippa: And he took Budgie with him. McBeaverton: He hasn't slept all night in his bed. They must have flew away. Thomas: We need to find them. Percy: (Humphrey turns to see an empty bed) Humphrey, wake up Kate and let's go. Humphrey: Kate. Kate: (waking up) Humphrey, wha... (yawns) What is it? Oh, full moon? (Kate giggles) McBeaverton: We hate to break it to you, but Runt and Budgie are both gone. Kate: (looking at the empty bed) Runt? Where'd he go? McBeaverton: Budgie took him with him. Kate: Hmm. I'll get Lilly to cub watch. (Kate runs) (Meanwhile) Budgie: Okay. Not long now. With me flying you guys there, we'll be there in no time. Runt: Are you sure about that? Budgie: I'm sure. (Budgie smiles) Darla: Finally, I will hear my mom's voice for the first time in years. Budgie: Uh... (listening to the sound of the branches beginning to rustle and brush) I have a bad feeling about this. (The branches rustle some more and Pippa comes out) Budgie: Pippa? Pippa: Budgie! Runt! There you are! Runt: How? Pippa: I was looking for you everywhere. Thomas: And so were we. You had us all worried. Runt: Thomas? Thomas: Runt, you are in serious trouble. Budgie: It's not his fault. I took him. Thomas: Still! Runt: We're sorry for trying to run away. It is wrong. We went to see Daria. Percy: Daria? Daria: I'm Daria. Pippa: What's wrong with your eyes? Thomas: You look blind. Runt: That's because she was born like that. She was driven from her pack because of her blindness. Thomas: (in Shrek's voice) Well, uh, that explains a lot. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts